Her boss, His secretary, Their couch
by FitzLeonard
Summary: "I want you to be my best man." Harvey couldn't register to his brilliant mind that Donna was actually getting married. Funny thing was that the same occasion that Donna was looking forward to the most would be ruined by Harvey Specter himself. Set 2 years before the start of the series.
1. Harvey's episode: Flapjacks or Pancakes

Everybody's so hyped about the "other time" and the "godawful dinner party" but I am really curious as to how the events of Donna breaking up with her boyfriend of six years had gone through and of course how Harvey had reacted to it since he (Donna's boyfriend) made her choose between him and Harvey. Not him and her job.

My take on that :D (and also my first fic)

**_Disclaimer is applied here. The usual. I do not own Suits yada yada :)_**

Donna's boyfriend's name is Nickolas or Nicky. :D Last name is pending.

Also the year would be 2010. Just three years after Harvey became junior.

* * *

Harvey wouldn't know how he could have landed such a legal secretary.

Donna was one of a kind.

The Yang to Harvey's Yin. The Bonny to his Clyde. The anything to his nothing. The list will go on and it may as well not end. Donna might as well be his mother.

Most of all, Donna was his best friend and without Donna, his domestic life has long since fallen, among many other things.

Harvey forgot to pay his bills? Donna already did it a week before. Harvey forgot to send his brother a birthday card? Donna had already sent it to arrive on his brother's birthday four weeks before the date and even sent an accompanying bottle of scotch with it.

At rare times, after a hard night of work or drinking, he would find his secretary the next morning inside his condominium. She had already cooked breakfast, brewed his expensive exported coffee, and brought in the newspaper. After that she would remind him of his schedule and also that she was not his maid and even whipped a friendly insult at him and then she would leave immediately, saying she had things to do and he was such a bother but Donna would leave with a bouncy click to her heels. Harvey would be left alone to himself, something that he appreciated Donna with. She knew when to give him space and just what he needed. Harvey would wake up and he would find aspirin on his night stand and the smell of bacon and eggs emanated from his kitchen. Frankly, that was the only time he would eat a proper breakfast inside his own home.

And this morning was no particular one. Except that Harvey didn't wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He had a migraine and a huge one. He reached out for the aspirin on his bed table and took it sans water. The bitter tablet assaulted his throat but he hoped that it would lessen the skull splitting feeling sooner.

_Last night, Harvey had handled three cases. He insisted himself to finish everything up since he decided that he was bored. Boasting to Jessica that he will have everything done by the next day, he ended up overworking himself and almost sleeping on the couch but decided against it since he had no extra suit stashed inside his office._

_Calling Ray with a groggy demeanor, he waited inside his office until a call invaded his phone, he ignored it though. Harvey just shrugged his shoulders and waited alone in the dark floor for his driver._

_Not later than fifteen minutes, Ray arrived. By that time, Harvey was already feeling sleep deprived. Ray suggested that they go get coffee but the lawyer refused, saying that he was on his way to bed anyway. Acknowledging his boss' decision, Ray drove as smoothly as he can to Harvey's building._

_Three minutes was all he needed to hurl himself to his king-sized bed from the door. Harvey didn't even bother to check if he had locked the main door properly. He just sank to sleep succumbing to the headache that he didn't notice was there until he made contact with the soft white sheets of his bed._

Now remembering everything, he stood up. He noticed that he was wobbly and he concluded that maybe he was coming down with the flu. He shook his head and proceeded to his bedroom bathroom. He washed his face with a good amount of water, enough to drown someone. Harvey wanted to keep his face as cool as possible. He could feel the heat trapped underneath his skin creeping outwards but Harvey ultimately decided to ignore his flu and scratched his chin. He was already scruffy so he tried to shave but he accidentally cut himself.

Harvey cussed a little and was frustrated with the oozing red liquid running down his jaw. It was small but it still guaranteed band-aid be applied. He sighed, nursed his cut then put band-aid over it and grabbed a tee-shirt from the hanging rack behind the bathroom's door and put it on. His headache still not disappearing, he slowly went to his way to the marbled tiles of his kitchen.

Like he had expected Donna was there, flipping pancakes. Did he have pancakes in his pantry?

Puzzled, he made his way to the marble counter. There was coffee and bacon and the scent was heavenly. He was about to pick up the god-sent piece of pork when Donna spoke.

"You are such a wuss." She suddenly said, still flipping pancakes. She didn't even turn around but Harvey felt that she could see his jaws dropping. She did turn around soon after that and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Harvey. "Here are your pancakes, wuss."

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. "Pancakes? Wuss?"

Donna put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Yes, Wuss. Pancakes. Because that is what a little baby like you should eat. Seriously Harvey. I know you want to advance to senior partner as soon as possible but be sure your balls are in good health." She shook her head, of disappointment or concern, maybe even both. Harvey's face fell and Donna saw that he admitted defeat and that she was right.

And Harvey, although he will never admit it to her, admitted to himself that Donna will never be wrong. She never makes mistakes. But for God's sakes, he will not go down eating "pancakes".

"Flapjacks." Harvey replied. It was Donna's turn to be surprised. She gave him a confused look and he triumphantly smiled, something he knew she hated because her knotted eyebrows of confusion was changed to the frown of the she-devil.

"Flapjacks?" She repeated with a rising intonation.

"Call these flapjacks." Harvey motioned to the pancakes. He forked one already and raised it to make a point.

Donna puckered her lips, she gave in and played Harvey's game. "Why?"

"Because Harvey Specter does not eat pancakes." He grinned.

"Then Harvey Specter can make his own breakfast." Donna grinned back. She leaned across the counter and adjusted herself so she and Harvey are at eye-level. Then she firmly said, carefully and precisely with that little twist of Donna, "Donna Paulsen cooks your meals, so QUEEN Donna will decide whether you are eating pancakes or flapjacks, bacon or ham, coffee or tea. Do you understand, _wuss_?"

Harvey and Donna just stared at each other. But Harvey was the first one to break in to laughter.

"Jeez Donna." He snickered. "Are you ever like this to Nicky?"

"Uhm no Harvey." Donna replied, consumed with her own giggles. "Nicky is not a baby like you. Hey, what's that?" She went around the counter and examined Harvey's band-aid. Harvey flinched when she dabbed a finger on it. "Oooh! Sorry." She muttered but with a sympathetic but playful tone.

"It's a little cut." Harvey covered his cheek with his hand. Donna smiled at him as if he was a little boy, and he could have easily sworn that she was muttering wuss over and over inside her head.

Donna turned around and grabbed a small plate from the cupboard and helped herself a serving of Harvey's _flapjacks_. Harvey gave a look of protest but he decided against arguing with Donna since she was the one who cooked it. He wouldn't bother himself with home cooking.

"You know." Donna started with a mouthful. "I called you last night."

Harvey looked up at her. _So it was Donna._ He just nodded and took a bite of delicious bacon. Donna watched him wolf down on his food. She looked like she was about to say something but she remained silent. Harvey motioned Donna to continue talking. She took the offer.

"I want you to be the first one to know that Nickolas and I have a date for the wedding."

And at the same time Harvey got a piece of bacon stuck in his throat. He was choking but made it look like he was just coughing. He turned away from Donna and forced his food down. When he finally recovered and faced Donna again, she was laughing. "I almost died there." He muttered over coughs.

"And it would have done the world a lot of good." She joked. Harvey cocked his head at her and gave her a menacing look. "Harvey, I want you to be the first one to know and also I want you to be my best man." Donna gave Harvey one of her sincerest smiles ever. It warmed Harvey's heart in such a way that it struck him.

_His best friend was getting married._

"Oh shit." Donna suddenly exclaimed when she glanced at her watch. She frantically collected her things, a purse and a coat, and proceeded to the door. "Harvey, I already notified Jessica that you got the flu. So don't go to the office unless you want to get your ass handed to you by her." And with that she disappeared.

Harvey was dumbfounded with his legal secretary's sudden departure. But he was even more dumbfounded by the fact that she went through the trouble of checking up on him and telling him about her domestic life plans.

Nicky was such a lucky guy. _Or is he?_

Realizing this was Donna that he's thinking about things might go unexpectedly.

He shook his head and took his cup of coffee.

He had the whole day to himself and all he could think about was work.

* * *

Part 1 of hopefully a 3 chapter story.

How was it? Opinions are highly appreciated :)


	2. Donna's episode: Cake

Second chapter of (ambitious) first fic. I kind of rushed it a bit I guess. Please forgive some of my verb tense inconsistencies :P

A Donna-centric chapter :) so less on Harvey being sentimental :D

**_The same disclaimer from the first chapter is also applied here :)_**

* * *

Three days after Donna told Harvey about her plans and she was already being troubled. It was an hour after her lunch break and she was sitting on her chair, doing paperwork that Harvey ordered her to file just hours ago and at the same time browsing the net for cake. A wedding cake.

"Don't you think it's better to browse cake outside?" Harvey's voice emanated from the intercom. Donna almost jumped from surprise. Seeing that starting a conversation in the middle of the office would be a no-no and for the threat of a certain hairy junior partner, she goes inside Harvey's office and closed the glass door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She starts. Harvey couldn't help but smile despite his fuming secretary just across his desk. Donna, however, didn't find it amusing at all. "Do you really want the whole office to know that my beauty and awesomeness will no longer be available? How did you even know I was browsing for cake."

Harvey, who was holding a pen, bit the end of it before starting, "I accidentally opened the browser when you went for lunch." Donna rolls her eyes in retaliation. "Were you even available in the first place?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she folds her arms and devilishly grins, "To those chumps? No way." And with that, Donna forgets why she was mad at him in the first place.

"Cake." Harvey says. This gets Donna's attention. "It's better if you browse cake personally. Not by net. How will you taste test?"

"Well I'm sorry, Harvey." She replies. "But my boss is such an ass that won't give me proper time off. That's a compliment by the way."

"That's a compliment how?" Harvey asks, one of his eyebrows jerking upward.

"You've been called a lot worse." She fakes an innocent smile.

"Okay Donna." Harvey leans more to his chair and swivels to her direction. "Since I'm such an ass I won't give you offs to go cake-shopping until you get married."

"Ha ha, Harvey." She fake laughs.

"What?" Harvey asks. Donna exhales and looks at him as if he should know something.

"Harvey." She says with a warning tone. "Did you forget our conversation yesterday?"

"All I remember yesterday was intense pain on my feet." He states, an accusatory tone towards her.

"I can't believe this." She scoffs, hurt in her tone. "You don't remember."

Harvey, now aware of the seriousness of their conversation, tried to retrace his thoughts to what had undergone during lunch break yesterday.

_Donna and Nicky decided that they would be wed the week after Donna told Harvey about their plans._

___The two agreed to have lunch the day after Donna went to Harvey's place. He was not feeling all alright yet but it was manageable. Besides, he missed working too much that he ended up working when he was supposed to be resting last night._

_"That's fast." Harvey told her. "Don't you think a little bit of precautionary adjustment is in need first? Like take a year or a half before calling a date?"  
_

_Donna crossed her legs as she sipped her afternoon macchiato reading Pride and Prejudice. "Harvey." She began, "Nicky and I have been in a relationship for almost seven years. A fiance-fiancee period is something that I have long since been ready for and ready to skip." She said, her chin up as if she was expecting applause from every other diners around them._

_Harvey was unfazed though. "The precaution was for Nicky."_

_When they got back to the office, everyone did not dare ask why the great Harvey Specter was limping and why his expensive Italian shoes have small deep dents on them._

"I have to visit Nicky's parents." Donna reminded. "I told you I'll take five days off starting tomorrow, Harvey. I don't really think we'll have a big reception so a small cake would suffice."

"I never thought I'd hear those words." Harvey interjects, quite amused. Donna looks at him with pure confusion.

"What Harvey?" she asks, intrigued. Harvey goes around his desk until he was a mere few inches away from her. He grins on her face, something Donna doesn't approve of. She just hates it when he goes all smug like that. She repeated her question but Harvey turns away and proceeds to the door.

"Let's go." He finally orders. Donna mouthed where with accompanying hand gestures. "To the cake shop."

Donna couldn't help but smile. Harvey, as emotionless as he claims to be, has his moments. This was probably his way of making up to her since he forgot something as important as breaking the news to one's parents about their child's wedding. She knows he doesn't realize that he's doing because if he did he'd stop mid-action. So instead of showing that she's touched she just decided to mock him. "Really Harvey? Cake shop?"

"Well, yeah." He said. "What else should I call it?

Donna didn't say another word of it. She just rolled her eyes and followed Harvey.

_**(After an hour and a half bickering inside Harvey's car..)**_

"Oh. So you really think a small cake for five people won't be enough for me?" Donna asks with a challenging tone surrounding the query. Harvey didn't look at her but he grinned.

"I don't _think_. I _know._" He replies with a prideful tone.

"Harvey." Donna began again. "I'm wearing stilettos today."

Before Harvey could respond, the car stops in front of a small cake shop. Harvey gets off first and uncharacteristically holds the door open for Donna. "We have reached our destination, future Mrs. Pending."

Donna smirks at Harvey as she gets off. Harvey orders Ray to come get them when he calls him and off his driver speeds away.

"I'm so excited to go in." Donna confesses. She was beginning to get fidgety.

"As you should be." Harvey states. Together, they go inside.

The smell of icing and chocolate is heavenly. Donna just loves going to these kinds of bakeshops. Cakes of different sizes and layers, flavor and icing, and those adorable cake toppers are something to awe about.

It was just three in the afternoon. Harvey probably had the intent of just dropping her there but he decided to go with her either way.

"I was bored at work." He claims as they browse at all the cakes.

Donna rolled her eyes again, telling herself that Harvey is lying. Harvey responds with a soft grunt but after seeing cake, Donna ignores him and feasts her eyes with the delightful sight of cake.

There are other people browsing for a cake. The shop had other items available like birthday cakes and congratulatory cakes. When Donna saw the clerk she immediately approached him and ask about wedding cakes.

"Yes." he says, flamboyance evident in his voice. "We do special orders like wedding cakes." He brightly smiles at Donna.

Donna quickly approaches Harvey when she spots him. The lawyer was just around the cake shaped like a baseball. She tugs his arm and expressed her delight by lightly squeezing his arm.

"Harvey!" She whispers on his ear. "This place is lovely. How did you find it?"

"Case." He whispers back. "Back in '05. The original owner wanted to get rid of her cousin who's embezzling money."

"Oooh." Donna muses. "Like Hardman?"

"Yep. Like Hardman." Harvey agrees. "That guy is the original owner's son." He points to the shop clerk Donna was just talking to a mere minute ago.

Donna pats Harvey's arm before separating herself from him. She couldn't wait to taste test the available cakes to her.

And of course, she is very excited to tell Nicky that they are going to have a four layer wedding cake, courtesy of Harvey Specter himself.

And of course, Harvey doesn't know it himself either. Yet.

_**(Later that evening)**_

Donna arrives late at the French restaurant that Nicky told her where they were meeting. As she entered, she quickly scans for her boyfriend now fiance. He is at a table close to the window and he does not look happy. Donna became nervous.

When a host guided her to her table, she carefully makes her presence known by rubbing Nicky's shoulder. The man almost jumped to his surprise but instantly fell somber when he realizes that it was his fiancee.

"Hey, honey." She sweetly greets.

"You're late." He replies as he motions her to sit on the chair opposite him. Donna gladly but cautiously takes a sit and she waits for a lecture or a show of disappointment. But it all added to her anxiety when it had already been ten minutes since Nicky last moved. He just kept staring unto the window on his left.

"Nicky... I'm sorry." She began. Maybe the brunet was just waiting for her to start. Maybe she just needs to apologize and explain why she was late. "Harvey piled a lot of paperwork on me and I..."

"Donna." He interrupts, rubbing his messy hair. "I'm calling the wedding off."

* * *

Harvey could be a little OOC but in my defense an upcoming wedding of one of your most trusted mates would flip even the great Specter off :P

Yeah, long chapter. Sorry about that :D

Nickolas Pending is a brown-haired and bearded man, as tall as Harvey and doesn't like suits. The clothing, not the person :)


	3. The couch's episode: An ugly crier

Part 3

_**Same disclaiming rights applied here :3**_

* * *

Harvey, being the workaholic that he is, stayed past midnight in the office. He still had a bit of reviewing to do before passing the final settlement offer to the other party of the recent merger case that he was working on. Although the meeting will be held in the next two days, he wanted to finish early.

He exhaled a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in and he decided that he needed a break. He stood up and untied his tie and threw it on his desk. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, he went to his ball collection and stared through the window there.

Then his cellphone started ringing.

He examined the caller ID first to judge if the midnight caller is worth answering but he immediately pressed the answer button when he saw "Donna Paulsen" flashing. "Donna?"

"Harvey." The voice on the other end of the line was Donna's but something didn't feel the same. Harvey dismissed it as his imagination and continued the conversation.

"What's up?" He casually replied.

"Are you still at the office?" The same monotone kept going. Now Harvey knows that something had happened.

"Yeah." He replied. The dial tone replied to him meaning that Donna had hung up. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was wrong.

Donna arrived fifteen minutes after she had called. Harvey was just sitting there on his couch, resuming his break. It was now 12:45am and he opened a bottle of scotch that he kept hidden in one of his drawers. The clickety clack of Donna's heels didn't register to his mind until she knocked on the door and let herself in, thus the clickety clack was now noticed. Harvey was surprised to see Donna back from her date. "I thought you were going to home to Nicky's?" he asked, taking a sip from his fifty year-old malt.

"Didn't happen." She replied. Harvey turned his head to Donna. She looked stunning on the black backless dress that she decided to wear for her and Nicky's dinner. But all that work put into her body was completely obliterated by the sad face that accompanied it.

"Donna." Harvey stood up, about to approach her but for some reason she went into the defensive and made herself inaccessible by stepping away.

"What Harvey? WHAT?!" she suddenly shouted making it evident that there was something troubling her greatly. Harvey was taken aback with a mix of annoyance and discomfort.

The second "what" was accompanied with a forceful shout, as if Donna had released a lump in her throat that she didn't even know was there. She knew she was about to cry but her pride wouldn't allow Donna for Harvey to see her in such a state of... invulnerability. She tried to turn away but Harvey grabbed her wrist.

"Talk to me Donna." He seemed pleading, something Donna hasn't seen in years. But she knew Harvey. He may sound like a boy asking nicely for candy but he will never say that word and that word was something she wanted to hear.

_Please, Harvey_. She told herself. _Say please_.

But the suit didn't budge, his ego prevented him to say it. He had always found it hard to say that word because it showed, for him, desperation rather than courtesy. Desperation was something he never liked to show other people but Donna was not just other people.

Nevertheless, he grabbed her arms and spun her toward him. She was already crying and Harvey found it an ugly sight. Not because she was indeed an ugly crier, red nose and all, but because it meant that something horrible had gone and ruined her. She stopped struggling against his grip and sank to his arms.

There was a point when Harvey thought of his beautiful suit being ruined by Donna's tears. It struck him terrible guilt and called himself a bad friend. But he quickly dismissed it and instead focused on the redhead that was pouring her emotions to his chest.

Donna's sobs and gulps broke his heart. It was a dreadful feeling. He knew that he can't help her right now, whatever she was feeling. But he was pretty much determined to find out about the cause. He led them to the couch of his office and handing her his own handkerchief he waited for her to calm down and pull herself together.

After a few minutes, Donna stopped sobbing hysterically and was just staring at the coffee table, Harvey's royal blue Armando Caruso clutched by her nose. Harvey couldn't wait any longer and was about to say her name but Donna's hand was raised causing him to stop. He nodded and just leaned on the couch and turned his head to the windows, browsing the late city night lights.

"Nicky and I are calling the wedding off."

Harvey shot at Donna's direction. His mouth was agape and all that he could do was stare at her, observing her. She was not looking at his direction and was still pretty concentrated on his coffee table. Harvey looked at her. Red eyes, red cheeks, red nose. He pitied her.

"Oh." He finally managed to say. Harvey looked at Donna again. This time she stared back and she nodded. Harvey took this as a signal to ask. "Why?"

"He said I have no more time for him." She started. "He said that I'm so dedicated my job." and the pieces that she has been holding onto to stay together cracked open once more. "He can't have a workaholic as his wife." and those eyes were a waterfall of sadness again. Donna succumbed to her break up depression and cried and cried and cried. Her cries filled Harvey's entire office and through the spaces that separates the door from the wall, her wails escaped through them, too.

He decided that it was not the time to be emotionless. He scooted until he was skin to skin with Donna and he put his arm around her shoulder. By instinct, Donna leaned on his chest and her cries were muffled by his expensive suit.

Harvey gently leaned himself on the couch so Donna would follow without noticing. The inclination, though the moment was not perfect, was perfect to let physical tension disappear joint by joint. He stayed by her until she cried herself to sleep.

He got up, supporting an exhausted and unconscious Donna so she wouldn't wake up and laid her on the couch. He put his coat around her torso and looked at her. Pity was overflowing him for what happened to Donna.

And he couldn't just let it go until he gets to the bottom of this.

But first his friend, probably his _only friend _needed him by her side. And so from the safe haven that his desk creates for him, he worked under the moonlight keeping his mind of off things.

* * *

So Nicky and Donna had just broken up.

I think a fourth chapter would be needed to justify everything.

After all, the break up story was only heard from Donna's side :)


	4. Donna's episode: The boss who cried AWOL

I never did love exams

Anyways, chapter 4!

I hope it satisfies everyone.

**Same disclaiming rant extended here from Chapter 1 :3**

Thank you all for the time :3

* * *

It had been only a day, but Donna was already feeling a bit better. It was only 4am but luckily nobody working at the 50th floor was in yet. After waking up on the couch, Harvey's suit as her blanket, she felt a bit cheery. It made her feel better when she saw the cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop just down the street. It had a card resting on it. She opened it up and read.

_Donna,_

_I hope what I got is your favorite. It's on me so I won't be deducting it from your salary so don't worry about it. I hope you feel better soon. I went out by the way. Needed to get a fresh suit since you ruined my favorite last night._

_Also, I need to go research for the recent merger I am working on._

_Harvey_

Donna suddenly felt shivers ran down her spine. Since when did Harvey tell her about his plans for the day? And cards? It was so uncharacteristic.

She shrugged it off. Maybe it was Harvey's own way of coping with her recent break up. She took a sip from her cup and then noted inside her head to never let Harvey get the coffee ever again.

Donna approached her beloved desk and opened the lowest drawer. It had a fresh business dress for the nights that Harvey made her stay very late to help him with some documents. She took it and went to the recreation center of the building down at the fourth floor. It had a shower there and thankfully Donna also kept soap and hair care products on her on-the-go kit. Now she would look fabulous at least on the outside.

As the rest of the day goes by, Donna found it difficult for her to work. She usually finds herself on the brink of tears since Nicky always manages to slip inside her mind. All the fun they had. All that fabulous sex. Knowing her ex-boyfriend, he was a man of finality but she still hoped that he would call him.

But Donna knew that she's a strong and independent woman. No man could topple her pillars since she was after all Queen Donna.

_Queen Donna._

Even though it was a bit ridiculous, it made her cheer up a little. She grinned.

"Fine day we're having?"

Donna looked up and was surprised to see Jessica. The older woman was a bit off though. She seemed upset. "Uhm no not really." She managed to reply.

"Where is your boss?" Jessica queried, the natural intimidating aura that she had prominently showing itself.

"He said that he was working on the Salazar-Godfric merger case." She sheepishly answered, still puzzled by Jessica's seemingly upset mood. Jessica looked at her as if Donna had two heads.

"I," stated Jessica, heavily emphasizing the 'I', "was the one who took care of it all. The two parties wouldn't budge. He was supposed to accompany me but he was a no-show." It was Donna's turn to be shocked. "Tell Harvey to come see me in my office as soon as possible."

"Why don't you just call him?" Donna suggested.

"He doesn't answer." Jessica scoffed. "I already called him 56 times." And with that she left, leaving Donna to contact Harvey.

Donna sighed. She knew something was going to happen when shivers ran down her spine earlier that morning. She was already having emotional turmoil involving Nicky and now Harvey went AWOL. Since she was already going home, she decided to drop by at Harvey's after going to her house herself.

She grabbed her purse and her clothes from last night.

**_:*-*: Later that night._**

"Harvey!" Donna kept buzzing his intercom until it felt like it was broken. "Harvey!"

After a few minutes, Harvey responded by giving the building permission to let her in. Donna immediately rode the elevator up Harvey's condominium. When she arrived at his floor, he was not on his couch waiting to welcome her. In fact, it was dark. The lights were all off sans the night light of his balcony.

Donna went straight to his bedroom door and knocked. It was more of an announcement of her presence in his abode rather than a permission to let her in for she immediately stepped away from the door and proceeded to the kitchen. She does the usual routine of pot, cups, and coffee out and she brewed extra strong coffee.

Harvey makes no attempt to get out of his bedroom. Donna didn't mind it. Her lazy ass boss usually does that. She even wondered if he had a woman on his bed right now. It didn't matter, she didn't really care that much anymore.

She did look for signs of a one night stand though. So far, she hasn't seen any usual signs - high heels, a coat, a muffler and a purse bag - but nothing at all. What she did found though was something unsettling. She picked it up, smelled the stain and she was sure what it was.

It was Harvey's favorite neck tie and it had huge bloody spots on it. It was obvious that he used it to wipe his bloody mouth, probably. And due to the big amounts of the red liquid on his tie, he had been in a fight... And his ass was handed to him on a silver plate.

Donna mentally noted that she will kick Harvey's ass.

She felt footsteps coming out of his bedroom. It was lighter than usual but she's sure that it was Harvey's. She clutched the necktie and went to the kitchen.

When she got there, the coffee had just brewed. Harvey was there, pouring himself pure black coffee.

"Well, well." Donna started, hands on her hips. "What do we have here?" She slowly walked around the white counter, Harvey still has his back against her. "Jessica was upset since you went all AWOL."

"Donna, not now." Harvey said, tiredness in his voice. He turned around, letting Donna realize that she was right.

In front of her was a badly beaten Harvey. His lower lip was cut and his nose was probably broken. He had a black eye and some more bruises here and there. And that was just his face. Who knows how broken his ribs were or if he has internal bleeding somewhere.

* * *

A/N: Donna's break up blues might be a bit fast but I based it on my aunt who was just recently divorced from her husband of 10 years. She's a feisty woman like Donna and she kind of shrugged the whole thing off (considering they have 2 kids). I just want to make it as close as how an independent woman might handle a break up of such longevity.

Another A/N: Also, to the anonymous who critiqued me, I might say thanks for the thought anyway. I know the writing is bad but I also know the idea is wonderful :) I'm just a beginner so I hope you will come across this and read it and decide to bear with me. I'm working hard on my writing skills :P And also for the reason why Donna's boyfriend's name in this little story of mine is Nicky? Well his full name is Nickolas and of course through the years of their supposed relationship, Donna would have had developed a nickname that started out as a mean joke, after all that's where nicknames are most of the time developed (hahaha!) and a little ways down the road it got stuck! :) So there~

So obviously it won't be the end. Now our Supreme Queen Donna has other problems to worry about.

I would really love to see a badly beaten Harvey on the winter episodes though.

Gabriel Macht's face + bruises = parts sexy and parts badass

Next chapter will be Nickolas and Donna's conversation "that" night.


	5. Harvey's episode: Angry at me, dunno why

Same disclaimer's rights awarded here.

Don't expect much, though, haha!

* * *

"Donna, please stop." Harvey complained. He was evading his face away from Donna's determined nursing. The woman, though, was pissed herself.

"What the hell did you just do?" She exclaimed, stopping then straightening herself. She slammed the cotton and betadine on the island counter and the betadine poured its brown potent liquid on it. Harvey was not pleased and about to say something when Donna opened her mouth again. "Don't you dare!" referring to the spilled betadine.

Harvey gave up trying to say something and prepared herself for a lecturing but instead Donna just leaned on the counter, laughing, but not the amused kind. He frowned and looked away. "I wanted to defend you."

Donna stepped away and turned around. She wanted to cry, cry her eyes out. "Damn it Harvey!" She sank on the couch nearby.

Harvey looked at her. "I'm sorry for going to Nickolas like that."

"You think?" She snapped. Harvey's face lawyered up. He was set to argue and Donna felt that it was going to be a long fight if one of them does not stand down, so she did. She sighed then massaged the bridge of her nose before speaking. "I'm sorry, too. You're obviously dealing with enough here, right now." She stood up again and approached him. "I know my ex did this to you, so at least let me patch you up."

Harvey nodded and let Donna treat his wounds. Harvey winced at the application of the medications on his face but he really didn't have a choice. Of course Jessica would tear his ear off of lectures because a lawyer does not show up to his client with a busted lip and a black eye. It would take at least a couple of weeks to make him presentable again.

"So..." Donna started again, calmly this time. "How did this end up to this?"

"The ass ganged up on me with his mates." He confessed, a sigh escaping his lips afterwards. "Uhm... I hope you're not offended by-"

"Harvey." She interrupted. "He IS an ass..."

"But I punched first." Harvey confessed, his voice lowering as well as if he was ashamed of confessing to that.

"My, my." Donna replied. "What an honest man you are today? Are you sure they did not hit your head with a hammer or something?"

"They tried a plank of wood. They succeeded."

Donna made Harvey look downwards, observing the wound that hit would have made. It was there alright. Quite nasty as well. "This proves you do have a hard head. Apparently not just figuratively."

"You didn't tell me the whole truth." He suddenly said while Donna applied gauze at the back of his head.

"You should see professional help for this."

"Donna, he was angry at me."

"You could have had hemorrhage without even knowing it."

"He blames me for everything."

"Uh-huh."

"DONNA!" Harvey finally shouted. "Stop avoiding."

"I was not avoiding. I was ignoring you." She said, crossing her arms.

"Isn't that the same?"

"No. Avoiding is trying to change the subject. Ignoring is, well, to ignore."

"But you were avoiding it!" He exclaimed again. His jaw hurt because of the strain.

"Actually you were the one avoiding the subject of treating your wounds properly." Donna said. She was now working on the scrapes on Harvey's knuckles. He tried to fight back, she thought.

They went on like that for a few minutes until Donna sniffled. Harvey's free hand grabbed the top of Donna's head and gently lifted her face to eye level. She had guilt emanating from her eyes. He nodded, "Apology accepted." he whispered.

She stared at his eyes. "You're forgiven, too."

-

"I am not having and will never have an affair with Harvey.." She argued. "Jesus Christ, Nickolas.. We have known each other far longer than I have known you. If we'd hooked up then I would not be working for him anymore. It's that awkward. We're like siblings now and nothing can change that. Seriously, Nicky, calling the wedding off because of Harvey accompanying me for cake, may I emphasize, cake for **OUR** wedding is very... overreacting, don't you think?"

"First things first, don't call me Nicky. You know I don't like it!" He hissed. "Secondly, I've already expressed to you several times that I don't like you around Harvey. That man is a ladykiller."

"Not to me." She argued again. "As I have told you, he's like my brother."

"That's the thing, Donna." He retaliated. "How many more years until you two realize that you're not sibling material? How many more years until you two realize that you'd want something more? That he'd want to do something more than close mergers."

"But I'm marrying you!" She said with finality. "Isn't that proof enough that I will NEVER choose him over you?"

"No, Donna." He replied. "Not enough to comfort me."

Donna's horrified face was starting to tear up. How did it get to this?

"This night is over." Nicky tried to stand up but Donna stopped him.

"Please." She begged. "Anything."

Nicky sat down again. People were starting to take glances at them. "Anything?"

She nodded with defeat.

"Quit Pearson-Hardman. Leave Harvey Specter. Choose me, darling!" He said in a low voice.

"Are you crazy?" She said. "I can't do that! It's my job. Also, I think it was clear from the start that I chose you. I accepted this ring!" And she held her hand, showing the ring.

"But baby." He put his hand over her free hand laid on the table. "You can have a job on any other firm when we're married."

Donna fell silent. Hesitation filled her.

He put both his hand over hers now and massaged them. "Donna, you are a very smart woman. I'm sure that you can get a job immediately after you quit."

"I'm so sorry. But when Harvey came back to Pearson-Hardman from the DA's office, he made a deal with Jessica Pearson." She responded.

Nicky was evidently getting impatient. "And what deal was that?"

"That I be included when he came back. I be hired as his legal secretary or else he'll be knocking someone else's door that will agree on that condition. I owe him that much."

"So what now?"

"Nicky please. Don't do this to me. You love me. I love you. Isn't that enough? I'm meeting your parents soon. We're going to have family soon. Harvey is just my boss."

"Harvey then, huh?"

Donna didn't answer. She just looked away. There was no going back now.

"Fine." And he quickly stood up, grabbed his coat then stormed off.

Donna remained there, still speechless. Engagement over so soon. She smiled at herself but succumbed and cried and she spiraled down to depression and sunk to the handkerchief she had in her purse.

She saw her phone.

She saw the hand that grabbed the phone.

She saw the diamond-embedded ring that adorned that hand.

Then immediately called the first person that came to her mind.

"Harvey. ... Are you still at the office?"

-

* * *

Hallelujah! Finally finished this after grueling exams.


	6. Couch's episode: Cristal and guidance

**Couch's Episode: Where alcohol is involved, silence slowly goes away.**

**Last one! :) Same disclaimer's rights applied here. I won't even bother to claim this series since it will never happen in my lifetime. Unless I get frigginly rich but when will that happen?**

* * *

"And that's that." she concluded, gulping down a glass of Cristal. "God, Harvey, this is good."

"It's Cristal." He said but he was drinking Scotch. "I find it girly though but most of my female _friends_like it so I keep a stash, just in case."

As Donna narrated the rest of the story, they found themselves now sitting on Harvey's luxurious couch. Harvey offered alcohol to which Donna happily obliged. More like begged in Harvey's mind.

"So I'm that kind of _friend_right now?" She mused.

"Don't even try to flirt with me, miss." He laughed. "And no. You're not a _friend_."

They cleared a few more shots as the night goes on. Not one of them said a word. They were taking solace with each other's silence but of course where alcohol is involved, silence slowly goes away.

Donna smiled. "Then what am I?"

"Huh" Harvey asked.

"If I am not a female _friend_material, what am I for you to serve me Cristal?" she grinned.

"Donna." Harvey said then downed his scotch.

"Yeah?" She said, a bit tipsy now.

"Donna." He repeated.

"Yeah?" She repeated.

"I mean you're Donna."

"Yes, Harvey. It is a universally established fact that my name is Donna. Or was I supposed to be someone else?"

"You know what... Just forget it." He laughed. He the rubbed his bruised jaw.

Donna leaned on Harvey's shoulder, something both of them not accustomed to daily but the action was still there when needed. "I'm still sad about the whole thing getting canceled though."

"You don't deserve such an insecure guy like that." He said. Donna smiled. "He's such a hypocrite."

"Stop making me feel better, Specter." She laughed. "Technically you're the reason that this whole wedding was called off. Take responsibility."

"Then let's get married!" He raised his glass. She touched her glass with his and they both took down a swig.

"Already took care of that." She said, amused. "We've been married for five years."

Harvey pulled a face of confusion. "And then you're going to marry another guy? That's not legal here."

"Stop whining. I was suppose to divorce you the day before the wedding, lest the priest would not marry us." She chuckled then looked glum. "That was a joke you know. You're drunk."

"Haha, so are you, Donna." He retorted. "Evident by your sudden bounce back and then you're going to be miserable again next morning."

"That's called a hungover dumb ass."

"Don't call me dumb ass." He complained. "Admit that you are enjoying this moment right now."

"You have that effect on me, Harvey." She began to slur. "You make me forget all my other problems."

"I'm that of a peace keeper in your mind, huh?" He grinned. He felt Donna shake her head against his shoulder.

"Nope." She explained. "You're a problem yourself. Of catastrophic proportions might I add. Needs too much attention. Like the impending doom."

"2012 is still two years ahead. AND HEY!" He protested.

Donna intertwined her arm around Harvey's then started to rub his forearm. "I should go home, now, buddy. Before something happens."

Harvey turned his head towards Donna. "What? You mean like this?"

He thrust his head towards Donna, who was looking at him directly at the same time. It was unintentional for Harvey meant to act the typical drunk and start to act dizzy and disoriented. He was actually already disoriented.

But the contact of their lips was indescribable. Yes it was painful especially for Harvey but to both of them there was no turning back.

They were kissing and not one of them gave a damn about their problems.

Harvey was clearly enjoying everything that he stomached the pain that he was receiving from his busted lip and bruised jaw. Good thing that the woman he was making out with knew where avoid but still had that kissing proficiency to make it enjoyable albeit his condition right now. He started to rub her knee and cheek while Donna simply put her hands on his chest.

Donna began to lie down. Harvey was pushing her down and she found herself completely on the comfort of the couch and that the mercy of Harvey Specter. Sure she could kick his ass right now for he was already beaten like a dog but every part of her body protested against it.

She felt something hardening and she reached down to rub it. But someone stopped her.

"Donna." Harvey called while still having her mouth on his. It was probably a question.

_Are you sure? If you do that then we are going to finish this._

She hesitated. All those accusations that her ex threw at her suddenly filled her being.

_How many more years until you two realize that you'd want something more? That he'd want to do something more than close mergers._

It was not Harvey who was the problem.

And Nickolas Pending knew all along.

A lump formed inside her throat while her guilt twisted the feelings inside. She pushed Harvey away.

She immediately grabbed her things and left without saying a word. A drunk Harvey looked disappointed but he was too weak, lightheaded and dizzy to do anything about Donna so he slept it off the couch, letting himself drop like like a shot man. He immediately went unconscious.

The next morning, Donna was disheveled. She prepared a resignation form. She remembered clearly what almost happened at Harvey's condo and she was pretty sure that Harvey won't let that go. Funny how she tried to fight for this job with disastrous results then she just went up and decide to quit when she made out with her boss.

But maybe that was the point.

When she arrived at her station, Harvey was already there, still looking beaten up. Good thinking for him to go to work early so a few people can see his face. And he was also not in a good mood, judging from the scowl he was wearing.

She sucked it up then went inside. She quietly approached him and laid the paper there.

Harvey read it and she saw the shock on his face. "Why are you resigning?"

"Because of what happened last night."

"Look Donna. It won't be as easy as that considering you don't have a fiance to go back to."

"What do you mean?" She was sure that she should be offended but all she could feel was relief. "And I'm offended."

"I'm sorry Donna but we both know your ex fiance was a dick... Or was that ass? Anyway, isn't this what it is all about? Nickolas Pending making you quit?"

"Uhm... Yes." She quietly said. In her mind she was asking herself of the possibilities of him not remembering their almost sex last night. She was still lucky after all.

"Donna, I'm having a huge hungover right now and I'm still waiting for Jessica to kill me for... this."

"You just gestured to the all of you."

"Exactly." Harvey tore the resignation form. "Go back to work."

And she was about to but she turned around and asked, "Why did you punch first?"

"Not relevant."

"Yes it is."

Harvey sighed. "Fine. As I have said, to defend you. And to get revenge."

"For what?"

"Irrelevant."

Just as Donna was about to say something else, Jessica entered the room to check up on the merger case that she and Harvey were working on. And she almost jumped when she saw him. "What the shit happened to you?"

Harvey looked at Donna and she nodded, clearing the room and she closed the door. Of course, she would be listening to the conversation anyway so what's the point?

It is nice to be back, she whispers to herself. She grinned as she listened to Jessica threaten Harvey to throw him off the room through the windows right now.

**_*talitalitalitalitalitalitali talivasnormandy_**

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHAT DID YOU DO TO DONNA?"_

_"What? You going to pick her up now? Typical. Are you banging her right now? Remember, I was there first, you manwhore."_

_Harvey sent two of Nicky's teeth flying out of his mouth._

_Nicky's friends held him as he was pummeled by strong punches. One of them took a plank of wood from a nearby dumpster and gave it to Nicky._

_Harvey was down on the ground on his knees. He tried to fight them off but to no avail. He didn't notice Nicky in front of him holding a piece of long wood._

_"Goodnight, wanker."_

_The wood broke on Harvey's head in one hit, sending him to dreamland right away. They just left him there._

_********__*talitalitalitalitalitalitali talivasnormandy_  


**~ It was early in the year, yeah, he knows. But this was important. He let himself lean on the slab of stone. He raised the shot glass.**

**"Almost slept with my bestfriend, dad." Harvey announced. "Thank you for the guidance. I don't know what kind of heavenly power you sent the both of us, not that I believe in God that much but it might have been hard to go back on that. You must be saying right now****_ you bastard, you enjoyed it._****" And Harvey chuckled to himself. "I guess I did. Too bad, then, huh?"**

* * *

I kind of rushed this, midterms are coming up :P

Thank you for everybody who gave their patience to me. Getting excited with how the series is going.


End file.
